Manufacturers of computing devices provide for expansion of the devices using expansion ports. For example, Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) buses, PCI Express (PCIe), Accelerated Graphics Port (AGP), or other like standards can be used for expansion of the computing devices. These expansion ports can be used by adapter cards to provide graphics, network connections, audio, etc.